The First Blink (ToaS)
THE FIRST BLINK ---------------------------------------------------------------------The First Blink---------------------------------------------------------- The Day a squid kid name Gill Bobby will be born is coming up. The Day Arrives September 4, 1970. A crying squid in the hands of a loving mother. "What should we call him?" The Father asked. "Maybe something everyone will remember....Like Gill Bobby..Yea Gill Bobby!" The Mother say with Joy. "Then Gill Bobby it is." The father said and a great Tale begins. ------------------------------------------------------5 Years Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hey look at the Lame Squid Kid!" A squid yells. "Yea look at him you can't even call him a Land Blooper with how light he looks!" Another Squid yells. Then a whole crowd locks Around Gill Bobby as they keep making insults and more insults. "Well atlas I'm not some idiot who can't be as amazing as me!" Gill yells to one of the squids. "OH you wanna fight buddy? Then lets go!" The two squids start to circle Gill Until By a lucky second...The teacher arrives. "OK whats going on here!" The teacher said firmly. "Uh...well.........Gill started it! He came around us and started making fun of us!" One of the squids say obviously lying. "Gill....Thats the third time this week! The teacher says as strictly as can be. "But But!" Gill tries to explain but he is then grabbed by the head and forced inside the Huge House that all 50 kids were seated and taught. There were a lot of snickers, head shaking but most of all laughing. When inside the teacher once again gave Gill the speech about being more peaceful and all that teacher stuff. A few hours past by and Gill is at home with something in his hand. "Hello son!" Gills Dad said floating next to him. "Huh whats this?" Gills dad said looking at the note. Gill read the note and it said- Gill's Parents-We hate to inform you that your son has acted up to many times and we now have no other choice but to make him see the Squid Minister- When you are done reading this note please ASAP Go to the Squid Minister -Signed Mr.Squidzy. By that time Gill's dad was furious, called Gill's Mom from work and as she read she came into a ball of tears. "Im sorry Gu-" Gill was cut off by his dad yelling at him about what the heck has made his son get this kind of punishment. They made it to the Small like Pyramid. The family of 3 bowed down to the SM or Squid Minister. "OH great Squid We sorry to interrupt your study!" Gill's dad said with great respect. The SM was a old sap, at least 250 years old. He had a beard as long as a stool, but he didn't take kindly to interruptions. "What is it my little subjects!" The SM said with a great voice. "Our son has been acting like a fool! And we need him to be straighten up!" Gill'sMother said. "Bring him forth" The SM said. Gill did as told and floated up the little stairs. The SM took a great look upon the scared Squid but then his eyes grew big and actually let out a smile! "I-I can't believe it.......!" The SM said looking quite shocked. "Wh-What is it Great one!" Gill's mother said. "You shouldn't be calling me the "Great one" Because your son is the-" --------------------------------------------End of Chapter 1--------------------------------------------------------------------------------